


desperate | o'brosey

by scottstiles



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, Homosexuality, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottstiles/pseuds/scottstiles
Summary: tyler posey develops feelings for dylan o'brien - and it gets real steamy.





	desperate | o'brosey

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story on ao3, and it is lowercase intended! enjoy reading :)

tyler was relaxing on his couch as he surfed through his instagram. he came across his individual picture of tyler and dylan on his feed and felt himself beam a little. he had to admit - dylan was **perfect.** tyler sighed, pondering about dyl for a little bit and about the recollections they've had together. he _admired_ dylan. maybe a little too much, actually.

after a few moments of contemplation, he heard dylan o'brien himself walking into the room. tyler glowed, looking at him. "hey, ty," dylan graciously spoke as he sat next to tyler. tyler grinned and nodded, greeting him back. "how are you holding up?" dylan asked. tyler shrugged, "i'm okay, thanks for asking." dylan gently nodded, softly smiling. tyler sighed - he wanted to reveal his feelings toward dylan but... it was too much. dylan was too generous to tyler. what if he just ruins their friendship? "dylan... can i ask you something?" tyler asked, suddenly apprehensive. dylan nodded, noticing his nervousness, "sure, tyler. you can tell me anything." tyler nodded and softly smiled, "this is personal, though... and it's really important to me—" dylan just interrupted, "ty... you can tell me _anything."_ tyler nodded.

tyler took in a deep breath and let out the words, "i love you," very quickly - as if it were one word. dylan lightly chuckled, "i love you, too, but you can tell me whatever you need to—" tyler nodded, "that's the thing. i love you, dylan. not in a friendly way, not in a brotherly way, but... as a lover." dylan's eyes widened, "s-seriously?" tyler slowly nodded, afraid of dylan's reaction.

"dylan, i think you're... perfect. you're sweet, thoughtful, playful, and simply adorable," tyler briefly explained. dylan just stared at him. tyler felt tears forming in his eyes, "you're amazing." dylan nodded and hissed, "wow, um, that was... incredible. that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." tyler softly smiled at the comment. they stared at each other for a few moments. tyler just chuckled, "aren't we gonna talk or something?" dylan shook his head, "no," and he leaned in, clasping his lips to tyler's. dylan caressed tyler's cheek as the males kissed. their lips eventually part and dylan smirked, "i love you, too."

tyler beamed brightly, "shut up and kiss me," and with that, tyler leaned in, quickly making the kiss passionate. tyler slid his hand up dylan's neck and behind his head, carefully clutching it. tyler drove dylan's head slowly with his as he deepened the kiss. tyler then ended up on top of dylan. tyler ran his hand down dylan's body, grasping his waist, earning a small moan from dylan. their lips part and they gasp for air, staring at each other's beautiful eyes. dylan ran a finger down tyler's crooked jaw, watching his finger descend. "you're beautiful," dylan whispered. tyler chuckled. dylan ran his thumb and index finger on tyler's chin and kissed tyler again, thrusting his tongue into the other male's mouth. as they kissed, dylan slid a hand under tyler's shirt, feeling his abs.

"we should take this... to the room," dylan mumbled upon tyler's lips. tyler nodded, giving dylan one last kiss before standing up. dylan stood up and twined his fingers with tyler's, making their way to the room. once they've reached it, tyler closed the door, watching dylan approach him and passionately apply his lips to the male. tyler moaned quietly into the kiss. dylan grasped the hem of tyler's shirt and pulled it up a little. tyler smirked and let go of the kiss to strip his shirt off. dylan tore off his individual shirt as well. dylan threw his shirt onto the floor and wrapped an arm around tyler's neck at elbow-length, intensely kissing his lips. dylan lowered his head to kiss and nibble on tyler's neck, receiving moans from the tanned male. dylan lightly gripped tyler's pectorals and moaned, enjoying the feeling.

tyler forced dylan's head to rise and he pushed him, both of them walking to the bed. tyler shoved dylan onto the bed, falling on top of him. they both kissed hungrily as dylan enveloped his legs around tyler's waist, pulling him close. tyler thrusted dylan's body with his, their skin running against each other smoothly. tyler's top lip ran over dylan's bottom lip slowly as tyler's thrusting slowly stopped. "i want you," dylan moaned, "i _need_ you." tyler smirked, nodding.

tyler moved his body next to dylan's putting his palms behind his head - one hand resting on the other resting on his head. dylan sat up and sat in between tyler's legs, bending down to lick tyler's delicious abs, making his path up tyler's nipples. tyler moaned a few times, loving the sensation of dylan's saliva on his body, "fuck, dyl, where'd you learn how to do this?" dylan just chuckled and made his way up to tyler's neck and then to his lips. dylan allowed his hand to go down tyler's stomach to his crotch. "can i, tyler?" he asked against tyler's lips. tyler smirked and nodded. dylan grinned and nibbled on tyler's neck as he slowly unbuckled tyler's belt.

dylan has opened tyler's jeans and he dug in to feel something huge and hard. tyler moaned as dylan gripped onto his penis. "god, your dick is so big," dylan breathed into tyler's ear, biting and sucking on it. tyler softly chuckled and placed a gentle hand on dylan's neck, slowly pushing him deep into his neck.

dylan rose his head to pull tyler's jeans down at knee-length to reveal tyler's hard penis pop out from his boxer briefs. "damn," dylan whispered. tyler smirked and pulled his boxer briefs down to expose his huge penis bounce up and slap against his waist. "what're you waiting for?" tyler asked, gripping onto his penis, "take your clothes off and come suck my dick." dylan chuckled and jumped off the bed, quickly removing his jeans and his boxers. tyler jerked himself slowly as he watched dylan strip. when dylan was done, tyler saw his long-ass cock—about the size of tyler's. dylan jumped on top of tyler to give him two passionate kisses before going down to grip tyler's penis. "fuck," dylan moaned before closing his eyes and licking a strand of tyler's penis. tyler shut his eyes tightly and let out a long moan, _"fuuuuuck, dyl."_

tyler's moans only got louder when dylan took his penis whole. dylan moaned a few times, clearly enjoying tyler's dick exploring the insides of dylan's mouth. tyler moaned at the warm sensation of dylan's mouth and saliva dripping around tyler's penis. "shit, i might cum early," tyler joked, laughing a little, "make this last." dylan stopped sucking for a few moments, jerking tyler off and looking up at him, "don't worry, ty. this will feel like a lifetime." tyler smirked.

"wanna suck my dick?" dylan asked, rubbing tyler's penis a few more times. tyler nodded, looking at dylan for a few seconds. dylan nodded back and rose up to kiss tyler's lips. dylan then laid down next to tyler and the other male sat up to sit in between dylan's legs. tyler bended to hold dylan's penis. he stroked it a few times before pecking it a few times with his lips. "just suck my dick, already, you fuckin' tease!" dylan laughed. tyler smirked and licked dylan's penis, causing him to moan loudly. "oh, shit, ty," dylan moaned. tyler chuckled as he licked. he closed his eyes and moaned a few times, savoring dylan's dick inside his mouth. tyler jerked himself off as he sucked on dylan's penis. dylan ran his fingers through tyler's soft and thick hair as he sucked. "i'm gonna eat your ass," tyler gasped, removing his mouth from dylan's penis, "you ready?" dylan nodded quickly, "mhm."

tyler pushed the bottom of dylan's legs and opened dylan's cheeks. he was amazed. that was one hell of an asshole. tyler smirked and quickly leaned in to thrust his tongue into dylan's ass. _"ahh! tyler!"_ dylan moaned loudly in pleasure, "fuck, you're so good." tyler kept licking dylan's anus hungrily.

after a few times of licking and eating, tyler finally spoke, "dyl... pass me the lube and the condom." dylan reached over to the drawer and grabbed a condom along with a lubrication pack. "is this your size?" dylan asked, furrowing his brows. tyler grabbed the condom and looked at it. _xxl._ tyler chuckled, "yeah... this is." dylan smirked, "well, come on, big boy. what're you waiting for?" tyler laughed and put the condom onto his penis. he then applied some of the lube onto the tip of his ind tyleex and middle fingers, sliding them up dylan's anus. dylan hissed due to the temperature. "i may have had girlfriends," tyler stated, "but i'd never think i'd lose my virginity to my best friend." dylan just laughed.

"you ready?" tyler said, stroking his own penis a few times. dylan nodded, "go easy on me. this _is_ my first time." tyler nodded, "anything for you." tyler leaned in and passionately kissed dylan's lips, slowly shoving his penis into dylan's hole. dylan gasped against tyler's lips, "fuck, ty. you're so hard." tyler smirked, "you like this?" dylan nods, moaning. "go fast when i tell you to, okay?" dylan softly gasped out. tyler nods, continuing to thrust dylan. dylan hummed and moaned as tyler fucked him in the ass. he loved this.

a few seconds pass and dylan wants tyler to thrust faster. "fuck, tyler," dylan moaned, "please... faster." tyler watches his own penis thrusting inside dylan's anus, "are you sure?" dylan quickly nodded. tyler's thrusts got faster. the rhythm of dylan's moans got quick as well. a mixture of _fuck - fuck me - tyler_ escaped dylan's lips as tyler thrusted. this only turned tyler on more, which made him go even faster. dylan grabbed tyler's neck, pulling him in for a passionate kiss as he fucked him. dylan then found himself jerking off. "fuck... i think i'm gonna cum," tyler moaned. dylan nodded, "do it. please... cum on me." tyler quickly removed his penis from dylan's anus and removed his condom, rapidly masturbating.

tyler made a rapid rhythm of moans as he quickly jerked his penis off. the rhythm eventually got slower as tyler came on top of dylan's stomach. dylan then came after, spreading all over tyler's cum. tyler smirked and kissed dylan's lips, resting his body on the other's.

dylan then rolled tyler over. dylan was now resting on top of tyler. "we should probably get cleaned up," dylan said. tyler nods and watches dylan as he walks over to grab two towels. tyler got hard again, looking at dylan's bubble butt jiggling as he walked. tyler smirked, staring at it. dylan then came back with two white towels in his hand from the bathroom.

once the men dried themselves up, they put their clothes back on and went back to the living room. they both jumped onto the couch. "what does that do?" tyler asked. dylan furrowed his brows, "what do you mean?" tyler sighed, "i mean... what did the sex do to us? what are we now?" dylan chuckled lightly, not knowing what to say, "i, uh, i don't know. what _do_ you want it to be?" tyler smiled, "i was really hoping it would change our relationship. you know... friends to lovers." dylan smiled, "yeah, i can work with that." tyler nodded.

dylan leaned in to kiss tyler. tyler kissed back, happily closing his eyes. quickly then, it became a long make-out session.


End file.
